MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
I hope everyone is able to post here. I created this page for people to be able to come with suggestions to which links should be in the navigation menu. I was requested to add Achievements to the page but discovered that the navigation bar had no more room for new menu items, so I decided to put into the Ships-menu for now. I'm not quite satisfied with the design though. If you have ideas, you're welcome to share them. --Muskar2 (talk) 17:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll add my idea/suggestion here regarding the navigation bar issue, the best i could come up with so far, is simply that all topics that are parts of the ships themselves should be in the submenu under the ships, that sounds intuitive for me at least (that means that hostile ships could have their own place in the navigation bar) and so the Ships links directly to the ships page, and in the ship menu could be Augments, Weapons, Drones, and Systems/Sub-systems, maybe even races/crew :Achievements could have general and ship achievements, the Sectors could contain the random encounters and hostile ships, and maybe if i can crunch some numbers then the races can have it's own, and under it could be a page about boarding, melee damages and hazard damages in it's own page. :And this would free up 3 spots on the nav bar for later use if need be. :for some reason the "visual representation" was not willing to be formated the way i wanted it, you can check it via editing this, maybe someone can make it look like it's supposed to: Races/Crew Ships Sectors Achievements (disamb page) Boarding Systems Random Encounters General Achievements Weapons Enemy/Neutral Ships Ship Achievements Drones Rewards Augments :Edit1: one of the 3 freed up spots could be 'Mods' , Guides could be another, split into ship building, fighting (booth ship to ship, and boarding) and general strategy guides or something like that, and that still leaves 1 spot open on the navigation bar. :--EBlaise (talk) 22:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey EBlaise. Thank you for your suggestions. :: I had a similar setup in mind, but your suggestions got me convinced we should at least make an attempt at this new layout. I used your general setup and added a little bit extra here and there. What do you think? -- Muskar2 (talk) 14:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hi Muskar. ::: I like the new setup a lot, I think I'll start to work on some guides (although that's very much playstyle dependant so it'll need other opinions as well) so we can make a guides page happen, and another suggestion, is that the Base page meaning: http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/FTL:_Faster_Than_Light could/should be a hub page beside being an introduction page, and by this i mean that it could have links for the more popular/most visited pages directly, maybe even with Picture 'icons' for the links, like maybe a minimized picture of the ship selection window from the game as a link for the Ships page as i guess that's visited often by ppl checking out what ships are and how to get them or something, as for some people the navigation bar is not intuitive enough i don't know why, and so it's best to shove it in their faces on the introduction page, OR pointing them towards the navigation bar to reach what they need is another option. :::The point is that page should/could be updated to be a more well rounded introduction (and maybe hub) page. :::--EBlaise (talk) 15:41, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: I really like the new layout also :) good job guys. ::: I don't know if it's possible to combine http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/FTL:_Faster_Than_Light and http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/FTL:_Faster_Than_Light_Wiki - the _Wiki one is the better of the two, but the navigation goes to the crappy one. ::: Also, the Races/Crew in the navigation isn't properly pointing to http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Races/Crew_Members ::: I don't know where the "Edit Navigation Bar" is, or i'd try fixing it myself :::--Shawnathan007 (talk) 17:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey EBlaise. About the navigation bar. When I talk about an "intuitive" layout, I mean that it's easy to find the page you're looking for, without having to search through all submenus. I think the new setup is decent at least - but all I can really do now is wait and see if I get feedback on the navigation bar. For the Strategy pages (this is off-topic, and should be discussed further on another page), I could imagine categorizing strategies. E.g. "Offensive Strategies", "Defensive Strategies", "High Win-Rate Strategies", "Challenging Strategies" etc. On the topic of the main page, I think it's a too extensive thing to discuss here. If you want to make suggestions to that, I suggest speaking your mind on the related talk page -- Muskar2 (talk) 16:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC)